The Irelanders and The Return of Christopher Robin Milne/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders and The Return of Christopher Robin Milne Connor Lacey: This is it. I made it all the way. It's just me and the summoning techniques I mastered against Francisco De La Cruz. My new friends I met told me to revive Christopher Robin Milne back and that's what I'm gonna do. Man on P.A.: The finals will begin in one minute. Final participates please attend to the stadium. Connor Lacey: The public awaits. Francisco De La Cruz: It's time. Man on P.A.: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Tournament finals. The finalists, Connor and Francisco, are in for a duel of a lifetime. Whoever wins this duel will gain the ultimate prize: the Realm Crystal! cheering Man on P.A.: And now, without further ado, let the duel begin! Connor Lacey: I'll go first. one card First, I play Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two cards. two cards Next I play Ancient Rules to Special Summon Elemental Hero Neos! Next I play, Double Summon to summon Fusion Seal and Synchro Panther! Next I activate Ultra Polymerization! I pay 2000 Life Points, (4000 →2000) then I fuse Elemental Hero Neos with Fusion Seal to Fusion Summon, the Elemental Hero Silky Neos! his appearance from Connor Lacey to Alan Rickman Alan Rickman: Then I use Ultra Polymerization's second effect to bring back the same two Fusion Materials but reduced their ATK and DEF to 0. Then I tune Elemental Hero Neos with Synchro Panther and Fusion Seal to Synchro Summon Elemental Hero Panther Neos! his appearance from Alan Rickman to Robin Williams Robin Williams: Then I place one card face-down. I end my turn. Francisco De La Cruz: My turn. I draw! I play Double Spell. By sending one Spell card to the Graveyard, I choose one Spell card from your Graveyard. And I selected Pot of Greed to draw two cards! two cards Then I play three copies of Ancient Rules to Summon Suijin, Kazejin and Sanga of the Thunder! Now Sanga of the Thunder, destroy Elemental Hero Silky Neos! Robin Williams: to Alan Rickman Alan Rickman: Not so fast, Fransisco! I play the trap, Mirror Force! It destroys all of your monsters in Attack Position! of the Thunder, Kazejin and Suijin got destroyed Fransisco De La Cruz: Fine. I'll end my turn. Alan Rickman: Then, it's my turn. I play Card of Sanctity. It allows us to draw until we both have six cards in our hands. Rickman and Fransisco De La Cruz both draw six cards Alan Rickman: Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Neos. Then, I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. two cards Now I play Double Summon to Summon Xyz Polar Bear and Pendulum Justibot! Then I activate Xyz Polar Bear's effect to change it's Level from 1 to 7 just like Elemental Hero Neos. Then I Overlay these two Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon Elemental Hero Polar Neos! Rickman changes into Casey Kasem Casey Kasem: Then I use it's Xyz Material to bring back Elemental Hero Neos. Then I play Pendulum Justibot's effect to sacrifice it with Elemental Hero Neos to become Elemental Hero Supertron Neos! to Scatman Crothers Scatman Crothers: Alright! Now I use Elemental Hero Polar Neos' Xyz Material to bring back Elemental Hero Neos. Then I play another Double Summon to summon Link Hyrulian! Appear! The circuit that will lead to the future! Arrowheads confirmed. Summoning conditions are one "Elemental Hero" monster and one "Cyberse" monster. I set Elemental Hero Neos and Link Hyrulian as Link Materials. I Link Summon Elemental Hero Hyrule Neos! from Scatman Crothers to Carrie Fisher Carrie Fisher: Then, I attack with Elemental Hero Polar Neos! Arctic Wave! De La Cruz yells as his Life Points reached 1500 Carrie Fisher: I end my turn. Fransisco De La Cruz: I draw. I play three copies of Monster Reborn to bring back Suijin, Kazejin and Sanga of the Thunder! But only so I can sacrifice them to Special Summon Gate Guardian! Now go! Destroy Panther Neos! Carrie Fisher: Not if it's effect has anything to say about it! I give up half of my Life Points (2000→1000) to negate your attack! Francisco De La Cruz: I'll destroy you next turn. Carrie Fisher: I'm afraid there won't be a next turn! That's right. I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! (Draws two cards) Then I play Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Neos! Then I play 5D Fusion! This card allows me to fuse one Normal Monster with one Fusion Monster, one Synchro Monster, one Xyz Monster, one Pendulum Monster and one Link Monster to summon a monster with 5 Dimension in it's name. (In Connor Lacey's voice) So I fuse Elemental Hero Neos, (In Alan Rickman's voice) with Elemental Hero Silky Neos, (In Robin Williams' voice) Elemental Hero Panther Neos, (In Casey Kasem's voice) Elemental Hero Polar Neos, (In Scatman Crothers' voice) Elemental Hero Supertron Neos, (In normal voice) and Elemental Hero Hyrule Neos! All six: We Fusion Summon, Elemental Hero 5 Dimension Neos! Fisher changes into Christopher Robin Milne crowd was amazed so they went wild Man on P.A.: Oh my! Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Connor Lacey has brought back the 6 legends inside of himself. Fransisco De La Cruz doesn't like it one bit. Christopher Robin Milne: Alright Fransisco De La Cruz, it's time to end this duel! 5 Dimension Neos, attack Gate Guardian with Fith Dimensional Wave! Fransisco De La Cruz: (Yells as his Life Points reached 0) Man on P.A.: And it's all over folks! For the first time, a Irish boy with 6 spiritual celebrities won the tournament! There's a new champion of the tournament and his name is Connor Lacey alias Alan Rickman, Robin Williams, Casey Kasem, Scatman Crothers, Carrie Fisher and Christopher Robin Milne! cheering back at Ireland, Linda Ryan was eavesdropping at what Sean was saying Sean Ryan: Oisin, Orla, now that Connor Lacey has won the tournament, I think it's time for me to leave you two with your mother while I get back to Mai Lacey. (Linda Ryan was so angry, she stabs her husband with a knife) Oisin: Let's get the police! Orla: Right! (Just then, Linda killed them both) Linda Ryan: (Telephoned the police) Hello, it's my family. They have been murdered by Connor's mother, Mai Lacey. Police officer: We'll be there to investigate. Linda Ryan: Thank you so much. (Hangs up) You may have won the tournament, Connor. But now that I have framed your mother, I won't rest until you're destroyed. (Laughs evilly) The end Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts